Alternative
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: OneshotI was just thinking of an alternative to the episode where Ed is about to make the philosiphers but steps in the red water and instead of Ross hugging him Envy does. Beware it makes no sense.


**A.N/ Hello ya'll. I am writing this as a story that sort of shouldn't really exist and it doesn't make any sense and not even I can eplain some things in it. So please don't ask. I just like to write Edvy drabble's that (Like this story) make no sense. I have written so many stories in a book I have, but none of them make as little sense as this one. For some reason it makes me cry. Stupid emotions. Anyway please enjoy and no critisism in reviews if you do review.**

Envy watched as Ed was surrounded by a blue light and involuntarily transformed his arm to a hook shot and realeased it on Lust. Luckily the Homunculus dodged, but the attacks from the Alchemist didn't cease and Ed produced spike in the ground aiming for Envy. "Damn it Ed what are you doing?" Envy asked himself.

Lust and Gluttony ran not wanting to see what Ed would turn into, but Envy didn't run. Sure he hated the alchemist, but something inside him loved the cute little spasms he had and the undying urge to kill anything that posed as a threat to him. After spying on the alchemist for almost his whole life, the Homunculus had decided that the feelings he held toward the stupid pipsqueak were more than just brotherly love and whether he liked it or not the Homunculus couldn't abbondon the boy here to be tuned into that of a god. Envy pushed his way through the storming whirlwind created around Ed's body and when he reached the alchemist he pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"E-nvy, b-but why?" The boy whispered his voice so faint any normal person wouldn't have heard it. As Envy held the boy close the light around them died down. Envy looked to the doorway to see the Fullmetal's bodyguards. He didn't even move from his position when two of them drew guns.

"Because I-" Envy briskly jumped to the side as one of them (The women) fired her gun. "I don't know." Envy said. For some reason he felt like breaking down into tears then and there.

"Envy." Ed looked up to the sin who looked down on him.

"Yes Edward?" Envy asked looking at the bodyguards and burly man approaching him.

"Why are you crying?" The question made Envy look at the alchemist realising that tears had sprung to his eye's without his knowledge.

"I guess it's beause I have to leave you my Fullmetal pipsqueak." Envy mused.

"I'm not small." Ed said smiling with his last ounce of strength before passing out. Envy laid the alchemist on the floor before leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed slowly oppened his eye's. His golden pools pupil's dialated and were barely noticable. Having his eye's closed for so long the light affected him instantly and he closed them tightly. "Turn the fricken lights down." He whispered lightly. His request was met with the lights being switched off and the blinds drawn. "Thanks." He said absently as he opened his eye's. He knew that the remark was not for the people who had closed the blinds, but for the homunculus who had saved him. "Envy..." He whispered. (Please note I don't know how he know's Envy's Name.) "I-I need to go for a walk." He said getting up and grabbing his cloak jacket thing and heading for the door. "But Fullmetal sir." "Stop it, look you're my bodyguards so...Make yourselves useful and call my mechanic." Ed threw a piece of paper at one of the two people and walked out the door.

"I'll come with you." The woman said running out.

"Fine." Ed said to the woman's surprise, but she nodded and followed him closely.

Ed walked down the streets with Maria Ross in tow. Every so often he'd get a pain in his left shoulder, but he acted like nothing was wrong and continued on.

"Maria." He said finally. Before the woman could answer he continued. "Did you see where the boy who was holding me ran off to?" Ed asked.

"You mean the girl?" She asked cocking her head.

"No I am a man you have a problem with that?" Said Envy dropping down infront of Ed.

"No Sir." Maria said suluting.

"Envy, umm"

"Edo-kun I thought of the perfect nickname for you" The homunculus said exitedly.

"Oh and what would that be?" Ed asked grumbling.

"Chibi!" The sin said clapping his hands and clamping his eye's shut in the 'Oh it's perfect' Kinda way.

"E.N.V.Y." Cried Ed jumping onto the said sin. Before Ed could start strangling his prey his wound on his shoulder opened up again and he fell onto Envy as blood poured from the wound. "Hey Chibi you okay?" Envy asked worriedly.

"Envy just tell me one thing before I pass out." Ed said. Envy nodded "Anything." The sin said smiling into the blonde hair. "We're good friends now right?" Envy's eye's widened.

"y-yeah that's right. And maybe if you allow it a bit more." Envy said smiling. At that Ed nodded.

"Well you're a good friend to have." Ed said before fainting and being carried off by Ross.

"So are you Chibi, so are you."

**And YaY. So I haven't seen past episode 29 or something so I don't know much about this but I love the show and EdxEnvy pairings so please to all those that read this WRITE MORE EDxENVY (can't use exclamation for some reason think it's screwed) Anyway See ya.**

**imhappinessinabottle.**


End file.
